u2fandomcom-20200213-history
Discography
U2 first produced an album. "Boy" in 1980 and since then have released thirteen more. The latest being "No Line on the Horizon" in 2009. A full list of their album releases and tracklisting can be found below. "Boy" - October 1980 #I Will Follow #Twilight #An Cat Dubh #Into The Heart #Out Of Control #Stories For Boys #The Ocean #A Day Without Me #Another Time, Another Place #The Electric Co. #Shadows and Tall Trees "October" - October 1981 #Gloria #I Fall Down #I Threw A Brick Through A Window #Rejoice #Fire #Tomorrow #October #With A Shout (Jerusalem) #Stranger in A Strange Land #Scarlet #Is That All? "War" - March 1983 #Sunday Bloody Sunday #Seconds #New Year's Day #Like A Song #Drowning Man #The Refugee #Two Hearts Beat As One #Red Light #Surrender #40 "Under A Blood Red Sky" - October 1983 #Gloria #11 O'Clock Tick Tock #I Will Follow #Party Girl #Sunday Bloody Sunday #The Electric Co. #New Year's Day #40 "The Unforgettable Fire" - October 1984 #A Sort of Homecoming #Pride (In The Name Of Love) #Wire #The Unforgettable Fire #Promenade #4th Of July #Bad #Indian Summer Sky #Elvis Presley And America #MLK "Wide Awake in America" - May 1985 #Bad (Live) #A Sort Of Homecoming (Live) #Three Sunrises #Love Comes Tumbling "The Joshua Tree" - March 1987 #Where The Streets Have No Name #I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For #With Or Without You #Bullet The Blue Sky #Running To Stand Still #Red Hill Mining Town #In God's Country #Trip Through Your Wires #One Tree Hill #Exit #Mothers of the Disappeared "Rattle and Hum" - October 1988 #Helter Skelter #Van Diemen's Land #Desire #Hawkmoon 269 #All Along The Watchtower #I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For #Freedom For My People #Silver & Gold #Pride (In The Name Of Love) #Angel Of Harlem #Love Rescue Me #When Love Comes To Town #Heartland #God Part II #The Star Spangled Banner #Bullet The Blue Sky #All I Want Is You "Achtung Baby" - November 1991 #Zoo Station #Even Better Than The Real Thing #One The One Campaign #Until The End Of The World #Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses #So Cruel #The Fly #Mysterious Ways #Tryin' To Throw Your Arms Around the World #Ultraviolet (Light My Way) #Acrobat #Love Is Blindness "Zooropa" - July 1993 #Zooropa #Babyface #Numb #Lemon #Stay (Faraway, So Close!) #Daddy's Gonna Pay For Your Crashed Car #Some Days Are Better Than Others #The First Time #Dirty Day #The Wanderer "Pop" - March 1997 #Discothèque #Do You Feel Loved #Mofo #If God Will Send His Angels #Staring At The Sun #Last Night On Earth #Gone #Miami #The Playboy Mansion #If You Wear That Velvet Dress #Please #Wake Up Dead Man "The Best of 1980-1990" - November 1998 #Pride (In The Name Of Love) #New Year's Day #With Or Without You #I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For #Sunday Bloody Sunday #Bad #Where The Streets Have No Name #I Will Follow #The Unforgettable Fire #Sweetest Thing (The Single Mix) #Desire #When Love Comes To Town #Angel of Harlem #All I Want Is You "All That You Can't Leave Behind" - October 2000 #Beautiful Day #Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of #Elevation #Walk On #Kite #In A Little While #Wild Honey #Peace On Earth #When I Look At The World #New York #Grace #The Ground Beneath Her Feet "The Best of 1990-2000" - November 2002 #Even Better Than The Real Thing #Mysterious Ways #Beautiful Day #Electrical Storm (William Orbit Mix) #One #Miss Sarajevo #Stay (Faraway, So Close!) #Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of #Gone (New Mix) #Until The End Of The World #The Hands That Build America #Discothèque (New Mix) #Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me #Staring At The Sun (New Mix) #Numb (New Mix) #The First Time "How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb" - November 2004 #Vertigo #Miracle Drug #Sometimes You Can't Make it On Your Own #Love And Peace Or Else #City Of Blinding Lights #All Because Of You #A Man and A Woman #Crumbs From Your Table #One Step Closer #Orignal Of The Species #Yahweh #Fast Cars "No Line On The Horizon" - 2009 1. No Line On The Horizon 2. Magnificent 3. Moment Of Surrender 4. Unknown Caller 5. I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight 6. Get On Your Boots 7. Stand Up Comedy 8. Fez - Being Born 9. White As Snow 10. Breathe 11. Cedars Of Lebanon 12. No Line On The Horizon 2